Proyecto-BR OCs
by Biocuervo
Summary: Una nueva clase se sumerge en la desafortunada esencia de un gobierno corrupto y totalitario, representado por el Programa; una "celebración" en la que solo un participante puede sobrevivir y en la que cada minuto puede significar la muerte para ellos. Este es un Fanfic totalmente en español, y actualmente se buscan colaboradores para OCs... ¿Te sientes con suerte para sobrevivir?


**Proyecto BR**

Saludos a todos, antes que nada me gustaría presentarme pues seguramente no me conocen: pueden llámame _Crow._

Hace unos meses, se me ocurrió la idea de escribir un **Fanfiction **de uno de los libros que más me han entretenido el cual se llama "_Battle Royale_"… esto porque sentí que le faltaron algunas cosas que al menos para mi, lo hubieran hecho más disfrutable en el asunto de las muertes. Estoy aquí para invitarlos a participar en este proyecto brindando algún personaje (o varios si desean) que serán aquellos alumnos de la clase elegida por el gobierno para participar en la trama principal.

El proyecto BR (como se llama hasta ahora) lo he estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo y a saber... he involucrado gente que se encuentra fuera de este sitio, amigos propios, y amigos de mis amigos me han apoyado, incluso gente que no suele escribir y que no me conoce de nada que ha estado ayudando con la creación de algún personaje; uno de mis amigos se ofreció incluso a ayudarme con el **arte** para la historia, por lo que entre otras cosas los personajes que participarán, tendrán potencialmente un rostro que el resto puede conocer. Pero… por ahora, virtualmente cuento con la mitad de estos personajes por eso quisiera invitarlos pues es un proyecto muy grande donde están involucrados al menos 50 personajes en el cual nunca nadie va a saber lo que pasa hasta el momento, incluso yo misma.

* * *

Para quienes no conocen Battle Royale, les compartiré un poco sobre la ambientación del libro:

**Proyecto de Battle Royale**

La historia se da en la Gran República de Oriente que es una región ficticia surgida en un universo paralelo donde (hasta donde yo entendí en el libro) Alemania (o las Potencias del Eje) han ganado la segunda guerra mundial. Esta región se ha extendido desde las costas orientales de Japón, hasta casi abarcar parte de las coreas. Los jóvenes crecen en un estado totalitario y controlador que promueve la competitividad. Como medida de control de rebeliones, la administración pone en marcha el Programa el cual es llevado a cabo por el gobierno con la excusa de ser un experimento para probar las capacidades de los ciudadanos para soportar algún ataque bélico sin poner en peligro a su Republica. Sin embargo la corrupción de todo un gobierno y la imagen de un gobernador ausente y que claramente se apoya de una dictadura dura (casi al punto de ser paranoica) para controlar al pueblo que ahora no es más que una masa atormentada y sumisa de esclavos, es lo que motiva realmente a la celebración del Programa.

El Programa se celebra un par o tres meses después de que el último haya concluido, y se escoge al azar una escuela secundaria pública para participar. Solo los alumnos de último año de secundaria tienen el derecho de participar en el programa y a nadie le preguntan si desea participar o no, simplemente si eres el _afortunado _tu grupo será el seleccionado. El vencedor del Programa, obtiene una pensión vitalicia y una tarjeta autografiada por el Gobernador de la Gran Republica. Nadie sabe nunca donde se celebra el programa… solo cuando concluye y se anuncia en televisión al ganador. Las reglas del Programa son sencillas, claras y no se pueden cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia una vez que se establecen al comienzo del mismo. Entre las pautas comunes entre ellos (ya que varía dependiendo del director del mismo), son las siguientes:

*****Una vez que eres seleccionado no hay manera de que puedas salir del Programa bajo ninguna circunstancia, o motivo especial a menos que ganes.

*****Nadie sabe que participará en el Programa hasta que el director del mismo así lo predisponga y el anuncio se da solo en el lugar donde se celebrará el Programa, a minutos de que empiece el mismo.

*****El Programa empieza desde que el primer participante es liberado después del anuncio.

*****Del grupo seleccionado solo uno puede salir con vida.

*****Nadie puede escapar del lugar donde se celebra el Programa a menos que éste acabe y se determine que el vencedor puede irse… es el único que puede salir de ahí.

*****No hay reglas para sacar al resto del juego, se puede usar cualquier tipo de estrategia para terminar como el vencedor en el Programa.

*****El vencedor del programa no es necesariamente libre de no volver a ser seleccionado una próxima vez.

*****Ninguna persona que participe en el programa y gane, puede hablar o comunicar al resto de la población lo que pasa durante la celebración del mismo a menos que obtenga el permiso explícito del Gobierno. De lo contrario será enjuiciado con pena máxima por traición, ya que el Programa es parte de un Experimento contra ataques bélicos y cualquier información que pueda filtrarse es visto como sabotaje.

*****Existe una igualdad totalitaria entre los participantes, ninguno puede tener mayor ventaja que otros. Les entregan igual de oportunidades para sobrevivir a los chicos y a las chicas.

*****El Programa debe terminar, y la única manera de que eso pase es que exista un vencedor. En el caso de que no haya bajas durante 24 horas, todos los participantes del Programa estarán descalificados.

*****Un participante que rompa las reglas o falte al respeto a las mismas, falta al respeto a su República. Es descalificado.

*****Cualquiera que se encuentre en las zonas prohibidas que se van dando a medida de que avanza el Programa será descalificado.

*****Los alumnos que sean descalificados, son retirados del juego. Mueren.

* * *

Los personajes no necesariamente tienen que ser creados de manera exhaustiva, ni están en la necesidad de inventarse una super historia (aunque de poder pueden xD) y es que deben tener conciencia que su personaje tiene la posibilidad de 1/48 de no morir por lo que deben ser cuidadosos… puede morir apenas en la primera parte, ¡O sobrevivir hasta el final y ganar!

Ahora, si se peguntan como rayos habrá un ganador, o en el extraordinario caso de que no exista ninguno, se hará por dados, así que yo no mataré a sus personajes, lo han ustedes y la suerte que les toque. Abajo dejaré el formulario de ficha que deben completar y ahí mismo pueden colocar los números que se usaran en el personaje hasta la conclusión de la historia. Agradezco de antemano a los interesados, pues pueden enviarme sus personajes, sus dudas, o su interés en participar por MP.

Mi intención es involucrar a mucha gente en este proyecto, por lo que el crédito del personaje será obviamente suyo como cualquier cosa que surja en la que ayuden con el proyecto. La invitación estará abierta hasta el 15 de Agosto, 2014.

Gracias a todos ^^

* * *

**Ficha de Personaje**

**Género:** Chico, chica.  
**Nombre completo**: Debe ser japonés.  
**Edad:** 14-15 años.  
**Apariencia física: **Tienen 14 o 15 años y su apariencia sería obviamente con aires asiáticos. Sean realistas y si pueden descriptivos, ya que hay un _colaborador _que ha prestado sus servicios para **dibujar a los personajes** y eso le ayudaría bastante. La vestimenta no es muy necesaria ya que los uniformes son diseñados por el artista mismo pero pueden ponerla.  
**Personalidad:** Como deberían imaginar, es una parte importante para sabe de que manera funcionaran en las situaciones estresantes a las que estarán expuestos los personajes.  
**Historia personal:** Puede ser de lo más simple a lo más dramático, los problemas típicos adolecentes o tramas muy oscuras… da igual. No les pido que escriban una biblia pero si es muy importante que den algunos detalles para poder conocer al personaje y como se desenvuelve.  
**Reputación en el grupo:** Esto es algo importante. Los que participan en el Programa todos son compañeros de clase desde primero de secundaria o desde antes incluso por eso a estas alturas debieron ya tener alguna fama de algo en clase, incluso de pasar desapercibidos. No tiene que ser muy extenso, pero sean claros.  
**Relaciones personales:** (Opcional) En esta parte pueden decirme si les interesa tener un enemigo mortal, un súper amigo, una novio (a), algún hermano (a), o primos dentro de la escuela, no necesariamente dentro del grupo. Por otro lado también pueden optar por no especificar mucho alguna relación sino lo que buscan y puedo acoplarlo con otro personaje que se encuentre con una descripción parecida a lo que buscas.  
**Virtudes:** Físicas, emocionales… lo que lo hace distinto y que los demás saben que tiene por lo que lo respetan... incluso si son cosas tontas.  
**Desventajas:** Lo mismo que lo anterior, pero a la inversa. Todo mundo tiene algo que lo limita en alguna ocasión ya sea en la personalidad o en alguna otra cosa como una alergia.  
**Extras**: Aquí pueden poner cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, como sus pasatiempos, lo que le gusta, lo que no, su comida favorita y la que odia con toda su alma. Si su nombre tiene algún significado bonito (?), si tiene mascotas. Incluso si pertenece algún club escolar, si tiene algún artista favorito o si practica algún deporte y cosas como esas que aunque parece que no importan, si lo hacen para su personaje.  
**A consideración:** La historia se desarrolla en la actualidad. Si pudieras elegir un arma para llevar a una isla desierta ¿Cuál sería?, contesten honestamente aunque he de advertir para evitar futuras confusiones que la respuesta no influirá en lo absoluto con la suerte del alumno para conseguir algún arma para participar en el Proyecto.

**Por último, para comprobar que no eres un robot, elige:**  
Un número del 1 al 48, otro del 1 al 24 y finalmente uno del 1 al 4.

-Coloca el nombre que deseas que aparezca en el crédito ^^


End file.
